The Man of Miracles
by xKylee
Summary: Sometimes you'll come across a beautiful sight in the night sky, a shooting star: and sometimes you'll wish upon one. And sometimes, every so often that star will actually be a blue police box. And sometimes, every so often, very rarely, if you're very lucky, the madman in the box hears you.
1. Chapter 1

As a child our parents tell us bedtime stories, stories that are suppose to clear our minds and awaken our imagination to give us happy and fairy tale-like dreams. Most people were told stories about princesses, or three little pigs, or maybe even a girl in a red hood; but for me, well I was told a story of a miracle maker. A man who danced among the stars, and it went a little like this:

Sometimes you'll come across a beautiful sight in the night sky, a shooting star: and sometimes you'll wish upon one. And sometimes, every so often that star will actually be a blue police box. And sometimes, every so often, very rarely, if you're very lucky, the madman in the box hears you.

This story brought me many dreams, many of me joining this man as he danced among the stars, watching the Earth and moon glow like a spotlight on our never aging souls. We'd adventure to planets, save species and learn new cultures. It was the most amazing thing my five year old self could imagine!

As a child every time I'd see a star I'd wish. Even as I grew older and entered middle school, and even high school i still had a bit of faith in this old tale. Though I had mostly given up on it, I could never actually forget such a marvelous tale. It actually quite surprised me that none of my school mates ever heard of this man, they were quite intrigued but I liked to keep the best stuff to myself. I kind of liked him being so unknown, it was like he was mine.

I wished and I wished, for so very long; though he never seemed to come. Even though everything was pointing to fake, a part of my mind didn't want to let go of my childhood, and it was right not to. In fact, it was a wonderful thing for it to hold on.

That's because now as I look back I finally realized why it took so long for him to hear my wishes. It's because I was wishing for all the wrong things. Instead of wishing for new dolls, a new shiny red bike, or the new gaming system or car, I needed to ask for something meaningful, something that called for a miracle.

It all started about 4 months ago, in February. I had just turned 16 at the time, and also just received my death note a few months earlier. I was diagnosed with cancer. My percentage of survival was low, and no matter how many times you say that there's still a chance that I'll survival you weren't fooling me. I was out in a slight depression, not really having a will to try since my death was very likely. In fact I had started funeral arrangements in my mind.

I spent a lot of time alone for a while. A lot of people expected me to do some massive bucket list where I'd quite possibly kill myself in the activities before cancer could take me out. But no, I didn't. I didn't see any point, I didn't see a light at the end. That's until one night when I was doing my usual star gaze and I saw it. A shooting star. It wouldn't hurt to try? Maybe the tales were true? Any chance I had she wanted to. I wished, I wished a desperate wish. Don't let me die.

After a few moments of pleading the star stopped in its path and disappeared. This confused me, because random pieces of space junk that are falling to earth don't just stop in the middle of their path. I nearly had shrugged the thought off before a loud vworping sound came from my backyard. I looked over my balcony and spotted a blue box. It was exactly like the one in my bed time stories. Reason told me to ignore it and pretend like it didn't happen, but another part of me urged me to not listen to reason and go outside and poke it with a stick. So I grabbed a cardigan from my closet and I quietly snuck out of my room and went out to my backyard.

And I am so glad that I did.


	2. Chapter 2

As I opened the door that seperated me from my warm and cozy house, multiple breezes chilled my skin so I tightened my cardigan and walked towards the blue box. I stared at the box for about a minute, a million things went through my mind as to how it got in my yard. I didn't know whether someone was pranking me, or if this was really happening.

Was it really the box that belonged to the man who danced among the stars? The man that could save me from my future fate? Or was this some kind of prank? If it was, props to whoever pulled it off, because it was pretty believable.

I walked up towards the box and put my hand on the handle, I stayed like that for a bit. My hand didn't want to pull, _I was scared. _There could have been multiple things behind that door, the man from my bed time stories, aliens, or a kid who was going to yell "Got you!"

After a few moments of self-confidence boosting, I pulled the door, but it wouldn't open. It was locked. I let out a sigh before deciding I should knock on the wooden box. About no time after my second knock a man popped his head out of the door with a big smile.

"Hello!" He spoke in a cheerful voice, and a smile bigger than the Cheshire Cat's. At this point my heart was pounding like a samba, unsure whether I should run or stay put. I've always been a very quiet and easily scared person. I was never good at public speaking, or being firm. I was a wimp, a very big _wimp_.

I let out a small and quiet "hello" under my breath, barely audible. The man knew that I was nervous, I could tell since his big smile began to fade into a more soft and warm welcoming smile.

"_Hey_, _hey_, you don't need to be scared. I'm just the silly old Doctor," he said in a soft comforting tone. As he spoke he walked out of the box and placed a warm hand on my cheek. This did unstiffen me a bit, as I found that my knees were no longer locked and I wasn't as scared as I previously was.

Even though i was feeling much more comfortable, I still didn't speak. He seemed a bit dissapointed in my silence, but he didn't give up just yet.

'Was it you that called for me?" He asked me, removing his hand from my cheek. A splash of the cool wind hit my face where his hand previously was and made me shiver a bit. I was surprised by the question, _did he mean the wish I said to the shooting star?_

"What do you mean?" I asked the man, in a very soft-spoken voice. I was really hoping that he was the man from my bed time stories. If he was we could finally travel amongst the stars together, it would be amazing. At least that's what I hoped.

_"_Someone contacted me. Kind of like a _wish._ Surprised they reached me though, not many people have enough power to reach me, but when they do, o_h!_ Don't want to miss that! I traced it back to here." the man continued to ramble very confidently.

My heart started racing, _should I tell him? Or should I act like it never happened? This could be the man I've been waiting for- but what if he's not? What if this is some murderer?_

As he stared at me waiting for a response, I quickly spat out an answer under pressure.

"Yes," the word was loud, rushed, and very unconfident. I bit my lip out of habit and fiddled with my fingers behind my back. The man looked surprised, yet very happy.

"That makes you very special- errr, what's your name?" The man spoke flailing his arms all about, it was as if he couldn't stand still for a few seconds. Every moment he was moving around and flipping his arms all about. While he was speaking he accidently flipped his arm back a bit too much and hit the box. He let out a whine and then rubbed the spot on the box that he hit and mumbled a 'sorry.'

This made me laugh a little, which made the man very happy. I suppose he was just proud that he could get a smile on my face, even if it did cause him pain. He then motioned me to go on with his hands.

"Estelle. My name is Estelle," I said hurriedly. At this he clapped his hands and continued to talk.

"Well Estelle you are very special! Not many people can signal me via TARDIS! Though, what was it that you needed?"

"What's your name?" I said quickly, trying to change the subject. I didn't exactly want to tell him how I desperately wished to not die. I figured that it isn't exactly something you tell someone the first time you meet them.

"I already told you, I'm the Doctor!" He said very sing songly. I didn't understand how a man could be so happy and silly.

"Doctor is more of a title though?" I questioned the so-called Doctor.

At this point it appeared to me that I was coming out of my shell, which was quite weird for me to do on a man that I just met. Something about him just made me feel _safe_. He also had realized this, as he showed it in his confident and proud posture he suddenly possessed.

"For me it's both." I simply nodded at that, deciding it was best to not question him furthermore.

"So, _Doctor_, what's this box?" I asked him, still avoiding the question he previously asked me. I had hoped that I could stall him long enough to forget.

"This is the TARDIS," he said confidently as he started rubbing the box, "T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," he continued, as if he was boasting to the world on how he has this blue box. I nodded, as if I understood what he was talking about, he figured that this meant he could continue; not that I really minded.

"She can travel through time and space, and-"

"You've got to be kidding me?" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. This made him laugh.

"No, not at all..In fact, if you still don't believe me you could come on a trip with me to prove it?" He said with a big smile, awaiting for my response. I frantically looked around, trying to think of an answer. I couldn't leave my family, they'd be worried sick if I wasn't at home when they woke up.

"My parents will be waking up soon, they'll go insane if I wasn't in my room."

"Didn't you hear me? She can travel through time too!" At this remark I smiled and grabbed his hand and he pulled me into the TARDIS. I was awestruck by what I saw, inside that small blue box was like a whole different dimmension. It was gigantic. I quickly ran outside of the box and walked around it two times before walking back in. I had to blink a few times to make myself believe that I wasn't dreaming. _This had to be the man from the stories._

"I-It's bigger on the inside?" I questioned, my voice wobbly. The Doctor just laughed and clapped his hands.

"Welcome to the TARDIS."


	3. Chapter 3

"Estelle, where would you like to go? All of time and space, available to you, so where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked me as he circled around the TARDIS. I stared blankly at him, not knowing where to begin. It's funny how you could dream about going to places, traveling through time, or exploring galaxies, but when you get the chance you go blank. It's like when someone asks you what your favorite book is, you can marvel over a certain book forever, but when they ask you go blank.

"I-I don't know?" My voice was tremulous and I was nervous. Whenever I'm put on the spot I get nervous, it's happened all my life.

"That's all right, I'll just pick for you." The Doctor began to run around the console and flipped switches and pushed a few buttons. The TARDIS began to shake and I had to hold onto the railing to keep myself from falling over.

Finally after everything settled I glanced at the door. _Did we move?_ The Doctor glanced at me and nodded his head, as if to say 'go on.' So I did, I walked towards the door and slightly opened it and took a peek out. Immediately I slammed it back shut and turned around.

"You've got to be kidding me? We've moved?!" I couldn't believe it wasn't a dream. How could we have moved? One moment we were in my backyard and the next-I didn't even know where we were but it most definitely was not my backyard.

"Of course we've moved, now why are you staying in here? We've got some exploring to do," The Doctor exclaimed at me and lightly pushed me back towards the door. I exited the TARDIS again, but this time I didn't go back in. The Doctor followed right behind me and placed his arm around my shoulder and grasped me tight. My nerves slowly faded away as I was in his grasp.

"Ah, Ancient Rome. Lovely time. People are nice, _well_, except for the ones that stabbed Caesar; that wasn't very nice. But besides that it's a great time." The Doctor went on, informing me, or maybe even boasting, of his knowledge.

"Ancient Rome? So I'm not alive yet?"

"No, 2667 years until you're born."

"Yet I'm here anyway?" It was weird. It just felt weird and wrong, yet thrilling to be standing there. I wasn't even alive yet, but there I was, standing in Rome.

The Doctor just simply nodded and continued to stroll though the outdoor market. He grabbed a banana when the merchant wasn't looking and acted like nothing happened. I just gazed at him, I didn't say anything, I was still kind of scared of the man. There was so much I didn't know about him, and I feared that.

Once we reached the end of the market the Doctor scanned the multiple paths that branched off the main road we stood on.

"Ah- hah!" He pointed towards the Colosseum and tossed the banana at me then continued to take off towards it. I quickly followed behind him, still holding the banana.

"Doctor, why did you steal the banana?" I said quietly, nervous of what he would say.

'I didn't _steal_ it..Just sort of, borrowed it. Anyway, never mind that, why don't we talk about this!" He pointed towards the Colosseum which was a few feet in front of us, "would you like to watch a gladiator battle?"

I simply nodded and ran to his side where he once again put an arm around me and pushed me close to him.

"Sometimes they'd fill the arena up with water and have battles with boats. Ah, the Romans were inventive folk." Was one of the many things the Doctor informed me about.

I laughed at how the Doctor tried to impress me with his extensive knowledge. I went along with it, so he'd be happy. Though some of the information he rambled on about was kind of interesting.

We entered the Colleseum and found our seats near the front. Sadly, this time there were no boat wars. The Doctor seemed confused though, he glanced around the stadium as if he were searching for something.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, glancing at some of the areas he looked at.

"Estelle, don't you think there should be more people here? It's quite empty.." I hadn't even realized. The stadium was very empty. There were a few people here and there, but not even a quarter of the seats were filled.

"That's weird. I always imagined that the Colosseum would be packed." I didn't really think much of it, I had just figured that history textbooks over-exaggerated. Though the Doctor didn't agree.

"It should be.." The Doctor said as he got up and headed towards a man who was sitting a few rows above us. I quickly got up and followed the Doctor as he questioned the man.

"Excuse me, but how come it's so empty in here? Shouldn't this place be packed?" The man scoffed at the Doctor's question.

"Oi! Where have you been? This place hasn't been packed in days! It's getting boring here. The battles only last a minute or two, most people don't find it worth it to come anymore. Easier for people to just take the time to work. It just isn't interesting anymore."

"Sorry, been out of town for a bit. Also, what do you mean it's not interesting? This is suppose to be a tradition that goes down for much longer?" The Doctor continued to question. The man just laughed and pointed towards the arena.

"You'll see in a minute," the man continued before shooing us away. We continued back to our seats and the Doctor was lost in thought. I found it strange at how well the Doctor can get information and fit in. He knew exactly what to say without getting questioned. If I were to do something like that I'd probably screw up big time, but him, well he was great at it.

After a few moments of silence a gladiator walked onto the Colloseum floor, and showed off to the small crowd to try and get a few cheers going on for him. He didn't get much of a reaction.

"_Exterminate! Exterminate!" _

A machine joined the man onto the floor. Yet again, another thing I didn't associate with the Romans. poor gladiator was killed within moments of the machine being released.

I glanced at the Doctor to get some answers, but I didn't say anything. For I feared the glimpse of anger that appeared in the Doctor's eyes as he took in what just happened to the gladiator.

"This isn't right, that isn't suppose to be here," the Doctor growled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along as he searched for something. At the time, I didn't have a clue what he was searching for. I'm not going to lie though, I was slightly scared.

"Doctor, what was that?"

"A Dalek. The most terrible species out there. Everytime I think I get rid of them, they just come right back." I only nodded in return, for I was having a hard time soaking everything in. For one, we were in Ancient Rome, two, I was standing in a time that was 2,000 years before I was born, and not to mention the machine-or Dalek that was there. I know I had always dreamed about traveling with this man, but it was just too unreal. Though no matter how weird it was for me, I did enjoy it. While everything scared me quite a bit, and seemed too weird, there was something thrilling about it. The Doctor later on told me it was the run. He said it's always been the best part, and that he's been running for as long as he could remember.

"Ah, Constantine! Pleasure seeing you again," the Doctor suddenly said as he reached the emperor.

"Sir Doctor, what a surprise!" The man said as he stood up out of his seat that hovered over the Colloseum. This was the Roman emperor, and _I_ was in front of him. The Doctor suddenly nudged me and I saw that he was bowing, I quickly followed in his lead.

"You know that machine you have that's fighting?" The Doctor asked, very casually as if he'd been good buddies with the emperor. I wouldn't be surprised if they really were friends, honestly.

"I do, but why talk about that? Why don't we talk about this fine lady you have here?" Constantine said as he took ahold of my hand. I looked at the Doctor for confirmation to speak before I said anything. I didn't want to mess anything up and get my head chopped off or something of the liking. The Doctor simply nodded, telling me to go on and say my name.

"Estelle, Estelle Atkins is my name, your honor."

"Ah, Estelle. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Constantine said in a flirty manor as he kissed my hand. He gave him a smirk before he was cut off by the Doctor.

"_Anyway_, about that machine. Why is it here?"

"Why because it's a marvelous fighting machine! We're test running it here before we take it out to our front line. We will never fall thanks to this machine, and I will be remembered as the greatest Roman Emperor," Constantine spoke very cockily. It made me kind of sad because the Roman Empire does eventually fall, yet here he is thinking it will stand forever.

"No-no-no! This machine is _not _on your side! It's a Dalek, and they are a _very _terrible species. You do _not _want it," the Doctor said on a much more serious tone than previously. The emperor just laughed and rolled his eyes at the Doctor.

"Nonsense! It will be a great addition to our army, you'll see Doctor." After hearing this, The Doctor let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Come on Estelle," the Doctor mumbled under his breath and headed towards the opposite direction. I simply thanked the emperor for his time, curtsied, and then followed the Doctor.

"So you know the Emperor personally?" I asked the Doctor as I followed by his side.

"Yeah, saved his life once or twice." I just laughed at this, and the Doctor stopped and faced me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"This. It's just crazy- mad!" My voice was hysterical.

"Well you should know, I am _very_ a mad man." The Doctor looked at me in the eye for moment, fixed his bowtie and then continued to walk down the steps of the Colosseum.

After a bit of walking we slyly entered a room that contained the Dalek. It was chained up and silent. It was as if it was sleeping, but I knew it wasn't.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor said in a menacing voice. The side of him that I saw that day, it was dark and completely different from what I saw when he was in my backyard. I guess we all have our dark sides, but his was so defined, and it changed so quickly. It's like something snapped in him when he saw this machine.

"I am a soldier," the Dalek replied.

"What?"

"I am a soldier."

"No! Stop this, stop it now!"

"Hey, hey, calm down Doctor," I said as I walked out of the doorway to be next to him, attempting to comfort him. Obviously I wasn't very good at it, but I suppose it was the thought that counted.

"This is all wrong, it isn;t suppose to be here. It isn't a soldier! It's a Dalek!" He said as he turned to face me. He was expecting me to say something, so I just nodded and mumbled 'right'.

"It doesn't even need to be chained up, it's completely capable of getting out of the chains itself! Why the hell is it pretending?" He rambled on a bit more as if he was trying to prove to me that it shouldn't be there, even though I already completely believed him.

"_Doc-tor_.  
_Doc-tor,_" as the Doctor heard the Dalek speak his name, he slowly turned to face it.

"Estelle, back up. _Now,_" he commanded me. I did as he said and went back to the doorway and watched from there.

'Be careful Doctor, please," I pleaded him. I didn't want him getting hurt. Mostly because if he died I would be stuck in Ancient Rome, but also because this is what I always dreamed of. Me and the Doctor, traveling together.

The Dalek broke free of it's chains and moved towards the Doctor.

"_Exterminate!"_

Before I knew it, I saw the Doctor fall to the ground. 

**-**  
**I hope you're enjoying the story!**  
**Please leave a review, I'd love to hear ya'lls thoughts. Also remember to favorite the story if you liked it! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Exterminate!"_

Before I knew it, I saw the Doctor fall to the ground.

My heart was pounding as I saw him, just laying on floor with no movement. The Dalek just turned to me,

_"Exterminate!" _

It's voice brought chills to my skin and down my spine. I panicked and grabbed a sword off the rack that stood next to me. I fiddled around with the sword in my hand, not knowing what to do.

_"Silly human! You are weak and small!"_

"Who are you calling small you stupid pepper shaker!" I yelled at the machine as I started banging it with the sword and hit it in its eyestalk.

_"Blind! Blind! I am blind!"_

The Dalek began to spin around in circles and shot lasers as it spun. I took a few steps back, but before I could get out myself I was grabbed by someone and was pulled out of the room.

After I was pulled out into a lighter area I could finally see the person's face.

"You've got quite the anger built up in you," The Doctor laughed.

"I thought you died!" I scolded him and placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh no! I was just pretending, testing you that's all," he had his stupid smug smile on his face. It irritated me that he could be so wreck less, but at the same time his smile just made me want to smile back. _No, I'm suppose to be mad. Don't let him win, don't smile._

"I could have _died_, and you were_testing_ me?!" I lightly punched him in the arm. He quickly grasped his arm and rubbed the spot where I hit him. I rolled my eyes.

"But you _didn't_ die! If anything bad were to happen I was gonna help you. Besides, you took care of the Dalek. Oh, and pepper shaker?" The Doctor let out a chuckle at the last part, I just looked at the ground embarrassed. My cheeks were flooded with red, and I whispered an "I don't know" under my breath. He lifted my chin up and smiled.

"It was funny," he said.

"Shouldn't we have done something to it? Can't it just get out and hurt someone?" I asked the Doctor.

"Oh, no. There was a mirror in there. It'll shoot the mirror and it will ricochet right back at it. Old trick, did it once before."

"Oh, so you see these pepper shakers often?" I asked him in a joking voice. We both shared a laugh before he answered my question.

"Every so often, yes. I can never seem to get rid of them."

"Maybe you're cursed!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, curses smurses. You can't possibly believe in such silly stuff?"

"Sometimes you need to believe in silly stuff to keep you going." The Doctor simply shrugged the idea off and moved along.

We walked in silence for a few moments, both of us thinking, me mostly about him.

"You're not human," I stated blatantly, as I stopped walking. He kept going a few steps until he realized I stopped and turned to face me.

"No."

"Well, what are you then?" I felt hysterical.

"A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey." He looked so pained as he said this. I could see in his eyes that he was hurting. I didn't want to dwell on it though, I was never very good at comforting people. I felt as if I just make it worse whenever I tried.

"It's so weird," I shook my head.

"What?"

"I've spent my whole life being told 'no, aliens aren't real', but here I am. Face to face with an alien."

"Not to mention you just attacked one," he pointed back towards the Colosseum. I simply smiled and nodded at his comment. I walked back to his side and we walked back towards the TARDIS.

"So whats it like, back on Gallifrey?"

"Oh, it was beautiful. You would love it," he smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Describe it."

"The sky's a bright orange, with a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow," he explained. A smile was stowed upon his face, he seemed so happy. All worries upon him seemed to have disappeared, weights off his shoulders disappear as he returned to his land in his mind.

"Sounds pretty."

"Oh, it was. It was magnificent."

"Was?" His face dropped at this. His beautiful smile, gone.

"Just a mistake," he said quickly.

I nodded, and frowned as a sad Ora formed around us.

Happily we reached the TARDIS not longer after the conversation.

"So," he said loudly as we walked into the TARDIS, "how about one more trip? I know I only said one, but maybe one into the future this time maybe?"

"All right, I'm up for it," I smiled at him. At this a big smile appeared on his face and he clapped his hands before running towards the console. He started flipping a few switches before I interrupted.

"Why don't we go to Gallifrey?" I regretted asking this right away, as he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"No," he said firmly without a glance at me. I felt my stomach swirl inside me as I was scared he was mad at me for asking. I didn't like making people mad. I always tried so hard to not, but maybe that's where I always went wrong.

"We'll go somewhere else. Somewhere more fun. How about a world of trampolines? That sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"That sounds wonderful."

**-**  
**Sorry this took so long and that it's kind of short! I hope it was worth the wait though. Please leave a review telling me what you think, I really love getting feedback. It helps me fix the story into something amazing, so please. Also, if you like it please favorite it!**

**Thanks a bunch,**  
**Kylee**


	5. Chapter 5

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, until you almost got us _killed,_" I said as I nudged the Doctor's shoulder.

"It's not my fault the King didn't like my humor," the Doctor pathetically said trying to make an excuse.

"You made fun of him!"

"I was just joking!" The Doctor said defensively.

"He didn't know that." The Doctor simply scoffed at my remark and crossed his arms. He gave me a death stare for a moment before we both burst out into laughter.

Once our laughter died down, the Doctor just stared at me for a little while with a small smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side as I walked closer to him as he gazed at me while leaning against the console.

"Oh, I was just wondering," he paused, "would you like to travel with me?"

I gave him a nod and a big smile, this was all he needed to jump up and hug me. I rested my head on his shoulder as our hug lasted a little longer than it should have. I just felt safe and protected around him; like nothing was ever going to be wrong as long as I was with him. As he let go of his grasp on me he turned around back towards the console.

"I know the perfect place to go, you're gonna love it! There's cat people there!"

"Why?" I asked him suddenly. It just came out, I didn't mean to say it.

"Why what?" He pretended to not know what I was talking about. He did though, he absolutely did know.

"Why can't we go to your planet?" The Doctor let go of the lever he was holding on to and turned to face me. He had a faint frown on his face. I could tell he was trying to hide it, but he wasn't doing very well.

"You really want to know?"

"I do."

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"Deal, you first though." He simply nodded at me and let out a small sigh before starting.

"I'm from Gallifrey, the planet of the Timelords. There was a great war, the Last Great Time War. It was the Timelords against the Daleks, fighting for the sake of all creation. And they lost. We lost. Everyone lost," he said, not even looking at me. His head was low and he stared at the floor. I took a few steps towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I mumbled to him. As I stated before, I wasn't good at comforting people, so this was my lousy attempt at trying. He placed his hand on top of mine for a moment or two before he dragged my hand off of his arm.

"Hey, you don't need to be sorry," he whispered to me. I nodded and we were left in a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"And now for you, the night I met you, you wished for something, what was it?"

Of course he was going to ask about that. I knew he would, but I really hoped he wouldn't. I didn't want to sound desperate. I let out a small sigh before telling him.

"To not die," I mumbled to him.

"People wish for that all the time, but yours mattered, yours was strong enough to reach me. And why is that?"

"I don't know."

"But you do!"

"I really don't Doctor," I lied.

"Oh don't lie to me Estelle, you know exactly why. You weren't wishing out of the blue, you were wishing because you truly believed something was going to happ-"

"I'm dying!" I yelled at him, cutting him off mid-sentence. My lips corned turned down into a frown and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm dying."

"What?" The Doctor frowned heavily at me.

"I have cancer," I whispered. He pulled me into a hug and held me tightly. My arms dangled to my side before I hugged him back. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes as I thought about my current condition. The Doctor pulled away from the hug and grasped my face, and used his thumb to wipe away the few tears that streamed down my face.

"Oh Estelle. My sweet, _sweet_ Estelle," he spoke softly, in a voice that comforted me more than any words could, "You're gonna be fine. No- not fine, you're gonna be amazing, and I will not let anything happen to you." He pulled me into a hug once more and held me tightly, using one hand to run through my short red hair and the other to hold me close to him.

"I really don't want to die, not yet," I whispered into his ear, my voice was a bit wobbly. I tried to control it, I never did like crying in front of people, but I couldn't help it this time.

"I won't let you." We continued to hug for a little while. It was nice, really nice. We finally let go of the hug and he put a hand on my face, and another stroking my hair.

"So how about the place with cat people?" I asked him.

"Not right now, you should sleep. We can see the cat people another time, but for now, go to bed," he said with a small smile as he placed a strand of hair that cover my face behind my ear.

"Where's my bedroom?"

"Just walk down the hall, and whichever door feels right will be your room."

I simply nodded in reply and turned to walk away. I turned my head back to him and smiled at him, and nodded as if to say 'thank you.' He smiled back. I continued to walk away. Once I was out of sight I heard him say something I wasn't suppose to hear,

"Estelle, I am going to find you a cure."

His hope brought a smile to my face. He was so determined, and the fact that he cared meant so much more to me than he could ever imagine. I didn't have many friends, but that was mostly because I had shut everyone out. I just wanted to be alone, but he's lured me out of my shell and I am so glad he did.

I skipped down the hall as I tried to find my door. As I passed a door I felt something pulling me towards it, so I opened it to find a wonderful room. It was like a room for a princess, a room that I thought I could only dream of having. Yet here it was, in front of me.

The bed's frame was white with decorative circles in gold leaf, the canopy above the bed shared the same color scheme. It was white satin lined with gold. I wasn't very tired originally, but looking at this beautiful bedroom just made me want to wrap myself in the bed and snooze; so I did.

In the middle of the night I was awoken by my door opening(I was always a light sleeper,) it was the Doctor. He was trying to be quiet, but he didn't do a very good job at it. I pretended to be asleep since I didn't want him to feel bad for waking me up. I could hear him trip over my shoes as he walked towards the bed.

"Oops!" He mumbled. I tried my hardest to contain my laughter as he fidgeted.

I could feel him sit at the edge of my bed since the mattress sunk. His hands, which were much bigger than mine, held onto my hands. His hands were warm and soft, the kind of hands that you wouldn't mind holding forever.

"Oh Estelle, don't you worry about a thing. I won't let anything happen to you, okay? I'm gonna help you fight this, and I _will_ find you a cure. You're gonna grow up to do amazing things, because you will live, and you can keep my word on it. And we're gonna travel, me and you, across the galaxy to places you've never imagined because you _will_ live," he whispered to me. "You're gonna be _magnificent_," he kissed my forehead before getting up and walking out of my room.

"Goodnight Estelle."


	6. Chapter 6

At the edge of my bed a statue stood tall, a statue of an angel to be exact. Its small hands were covering its eyes, not daring to peek at me. It had a long dress that covered her torso, legs, and feet. The angel had big wings that sprouted from its back that were much taller than they were wide. She was overall very dirty and quite cracked, though I was much concerned by how it got in my room than its cleanliness.

I figured the Doctor wouldn't have brought it in; unless maybe he was trying to scare me or something along the lines of that, but it just didn't seem likely.

But then I did something I shouldn't have, something that I regretted the instant that I did.

I blinked.

As soon as my eyes opened I was greeted with a no longer sad looking statue, but an angry and aggressive one. Its teeth were sharp and pointy, and its hands reached out for me with nails so sharp they could be mistaken for claws. Its fingers were curled up as if it was trying to grasp me and take me away. It was only a statue, but I was _scared_. My stomach was churning in circles as I cried out in fear for the Doctor, but he never came. I was left alone in a room with a statue that I was sure wanted to kill me.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of it for the reason that I couldn't believe it existed. A statue, a moving statue. A statue that had piercing eyes that were so blank, yet so scary.

"_Help me!" _I cried out, not to anyone in particular, but just to someone, _anyone_. I just wanted someone to come and hold me, take me away and tell me it was going to be okay.

My eyes watered and let multiple tears stream down my face, and with how I was breathing you would think that I just ran a marathon; but no, I was in my bed, crying in fear of the statue that stood before me.

This time I truly didn't mean to, I really didn't, but I did it again.

I blinked.

My eyes opened to see an empty room. No statue(well except for the small dragon statue that stood on the dresser, but I threw it away not long after, after all you can never be too careful), just nothing but normal furniture. _It was just a dream?_

Finally when I got enough confidence that the room was safe and that if I were to place my feet on the ground I wouldn't get pulled under the bed by tiny minions I finally got out of bed.

I walked into my bathroom just to see that I looked absolutely terrible. My face was red and hot, a mix of sweat and tears was on my face. I simply splashed my face with cold water, which felt amazing against my burning skin, then continued to apply some makeup. Just eyeliner and mascara though, I was never one for a lot of makeup. I prefer a more natural look.

I had realized that I didn't even change out of the dress I was wearing before I went to bed. I guess I was more tired than I thought. I walked towards the white wardrobe that had decorative circles made out of gold leaf scattered on it and opened it. There was so much clothes in it, and they were all wonderful. I almost thought the wardrobe could have been the one that led to Narnia(I checked, it sadly wasn't). I finally decided on a black and white plaid button up shirt and dark blue shorts that were a bit tattered on the ends.

I walked out of my room and skipped down the hall into the console room to be greeted by the Doctor.

"Morning Estelle! How did you sleep?" A very cheery Doctor said.

"Fine," I lied. I decided it would be best to not tell him, I didn't need him worrying about me more than he already was, "how about you?" The Doctor simply laughed at this.

"Oh, I didn't sleep. My body doesn't require as much sleep as you humans do."

"Oh? Well, how much does your body require?"

"About 8 hours every other week."

"Well, what do you do at night when I'm asleep?"

"Stuff," he said quickly. I flashed him a cheeky smile, when he saw mine his smile quickly dropped.

"What kind of stuff, Doctor?"

"Oh, you know, er," his arms were flapping all over the place as he looked for words to say, "stuff."

"Stuff with other woman?" His cheeks went red and he got extremely flustered at my remark.

"No! No, no, no, no, _no!_" He shook his hands and his head to stress no, but I knew he was lying. He was a terrible liar.

"Oh, all right. Whatever you say _rabbit,_" I spoke smoothly and raised an eyebrow before I burst into laughter at the Doctor's awkward and embarrassed face.

"I'm going to ignore that this time, but just remember, I'm your ride home," this time he was the one with the smirk.

"Fine," I said facing defeat. I playfully glared at him for a moment before we both fell into smiles.

The Doctor flipped a few switches and pulled a lever or two before motioning towards the door. I happily skipped down the ramp and opened the door to be utterly surprised. We were underwater, in front of an underwater kingdom.

"How am I breathing?" I asked the Doctor who had followed me out.

"The TARDIS has an air shield around us, keeps us breathing, but you're gonna need this," the Doctor said as he handed me a necklace.

"What's this?" I asked as I examined the necklace. It had circular marks on it, some circles intercepting others.

"It will supply you with an air bubble once you leave the TARDIS' air shield. Put it on," the Doctor said as he put his on. I did the same. As I gazed at the water I noticed a person, except they had a tail. Like a mermaid!

"Are those mermaids?" I asked him, quite astonished. I never thought they were real, yet here they are.

"Well, kind of. Not really. They're like your tales of mermaids, except they aren't called mermaids. They're called Gyojin, and this is their planet, Sekai, " he informed me of the creatures. I saw a few more swim into the large castle that stood before us. Their tails varied in color, one was a sparkling purple that glimmered beautifully in the light, another was a metallic silver.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," at this I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers between his and we exited the TARDIS' air shield and swam towards the castle.

Once we reached the gates the Doctor flashed a blank paper to the guards, and they let him through.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Psychic paper, says whatever I want it to say. Great for getting into places.

"Oh, that is good!" I said as I examined the paper, he was proud of the compliment he recieved and fixed his bowtie.

"So you can literally get into anywhere you want with this?" I continued.

"Pretty much."

"I need one of these," I said with a small chuckle. At this he snatched the psychic paper out of my hands and put it back in his tweed jacket; I playfully rolled my eyes at him, but the Doctor didn't seem to notice. After a bit of walking we came across something that looked like a market. There were vendors that had vegetation for sale, jewelry, and other accessories. We were greeted by a creature that didn't look like the others. Instead of hands she had fins, she didn't have a tail, but legs and flippers instead. Also instead of hair it looked like she had white coral growing from her head, and her skin was very white.

"Greetings, I am 822, if you need anything I am at your service," she spoke in a perky voice. She held her hands behind her back and stood before us awaiting a reply.

"We won't be needing your services," The Doctor said politely to the creature. She simply bowed and floated away to serve someone else.

"Is she a servant?" I asked the Doctor.

"Indeed."

"She seemed so happy to be working."

"Well they're programmed to serve. It's their whole purpose, and they're completely happy with it," the Doctor informed me. I simply nodded in reply and we continued to stroll the market. I saw a few dolphin-like creatures swim around. These had horns, were a sparkling white, and were much larger than dolphins on Earth though. They were quite beautiful though, much prettier than ours.

Our nice stroll was interrupted by another servant who swam towards us.

"The king would like to speak to you," she said in a sweet voice.

"Where do we go?" I asked the lady.

"Follow me," she replied and began to swim off. Me and the Doctor looked at each other, quite surprised by the invitation.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" The Doctor said cheerfully. I laughed and followed behind him.

We passed another gate that led us into a beautiful and elegant room where we were greeted by the king. I curtsied as we approached him and the Doctor bowed.

"Welcome, my friends," the king spoke.

"Thank you for inviting us," The Doctor replied.

"Come, sit down. Let's feast!" The king said as he sat down at a long table that had about twenty chairs around it. We did as he said and sat at the seats closest to him.

The king had silver hair that shone so beautifully in the light just like his silver tail that had a few scales that were a shiny rainbow color that no other Gyojin seemed to possess. His eyes were a beautiful deep blue that reminded me of the water. In his hair laid a crown that had multi-colored jewels around the bottom of the golden crown. He held a silver trident in his hand that was around the height of me, possibly even taller(it didn't help that I'm a bit short).

I finally stopped examining the king's face when I felt a kick from under the table. It was the Doctor. It looked like someone was a bit jealous that he wasn't the one receiving my attention. This made me giggle a bit.

"I can't help but ask, but you're not from around here are you?" The king asked us in his beautiful voice that resonated so clearly in the room. His voice was one that you wouldn't mind listening to all day, one that just felt right.

"No, we're just visitors. We travel," the Doctor answered for me.

"And your names, especially yours beautiful," the king spoke to me, not even glancing at the Doctor.

"I'm Estelle."

"Ah, Estelle, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl," I couldn't help but smile at his flirting. I could feel my stomach turning from being in his presence.

_Who let those damn butterflies in the room?_

"And I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor said loudly, trying to remove the attention from me. Except the king just used his hand to motion the Doctor to quiet down, in fact the king didn't even glance at the Doctor.

"It's a shame you're just a visitor my dear Estelle."

"Well I couldn't. I have lungs, I need air. So this isn't the best location for me."

"Oh, that's no worry, we could always_ transform_ you into a Gyojin." At this the Doctor glared at me hard.

"That won't be necessary," the Doctor spoke for me since I failed to say anything and was just sitting with my mouth wide open, trying to think of how to reject the king so that we won't get our heads chopped off.

"Let the lady speak for herself," the king said placing his hand on mine.

"I couldn't, I have family, friends and the Doctor. I couldn't abandon them," at the mention of his name a small smile appeared on the Doctor's face, except the king frowned.

"Oh, what a shame. 722, please come here," the king said. The servant did as he said, and the king whispered something into her ear. She simply nodded and walked off into another room.

After a few minutes of the king flirting with me, and the Doctor being grumpy a few servants came out and presented us food. There was oysters, something that looked like a salad but probably wasn't, and some other foods that I couldn't recognize. I took a little bit, but not much since I didn't want to be rude. I didn't particularly like any of the food, but I ate it anyway. The drink tasted good though, it tasted kind of like grape, but it was a little different, but still, it was good. I was the only one to have this particular drink, the king said it was because I was special. I didn't bother questioning it anymore.

The king was in the middle of a joke when I started choking. I couldn't breathe, I was gasping for air but I was receiving nothing.

_Damn useless lungs._

Was I really going to die of lung cancer on another planet, in another world, among a different species, with none of my family around? I'm gonna die and I wasn't even going to see my parents again? I wasn't even going to tell them I loved them one last time?

I was crying and gasping for air and receiving none, which was a terrible combination. I was starting to feel faint and my vision was darkening and I could feel someone touching me, but I could see who it was or ask.

"Estelle? _Estelle_!" I heard the Doctor yell one last time before everything went dark and silent.

**-**  
**I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far! Please leave a review telling em what you think, and if you're enjoying the story please follow it! Every review/follow means so much to me.**

**Well, until next time,**  
**Kylee**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, completely and utterly confused. My vision was fuzzy, my head felt weird and hurt, and I could hear two people bickering at each other.

"_She's waking up!_" Someone said, I couldn't register the voice since my ears were ringing and everything sounded odd and unreal.

"What?" I finally managed to say after a few tries that resulted in slurring noises.

"_Give her a minute, she just needs to realize what's happening,_" another person said.

I glanced around for a little while until finally my vision came back, the fuzzy shapes turned into people. The Doctor, King, and a few servants were gathered around me, awaiting for me to speak. I attempted to say something a few times, but I could only make a few grunting noises and odd slurs before being able to actually speak. It was getting a bit frustrating that I couldn't say anything clearly. But alas, I finally was able to speak.

"Uh, hello?" I said nervously, I was a bit freaked out by how close everyone was to me and how everyone was staring at me. It was a bit uncomfortable. A big smile appeared on the Doctor's face as I spoke, but just for it to disappear when he glanced at the King.

"Estelle, do you feel okay?" The Doctor asked, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I don't know," I answered. He looked at me strangely, but his look quickly changed to sympathy, along with everyone else's gazes. All eyes were on me, but they were all sad eyes, and it worried me. It _scared_ me.

"Why is everyone looking at me? Have I done something?" I asked, frantically looking at everyone awaiting for someone to give me an answer, _something_. Finally after a moment of silence the Doctor stepped up.

"Estelle, I need to talk to you, and it would be best if we headed to the TARDIS. We should really go," he said, his voice was nervous, and a bit wobbly. His hand pointed towards the exit, and he seemed very rushed. I knew it would be best to go with the Doctor, so I did. I stood up but wobbled on my feet again, they were tingling and asleep. I grabbed the Doctor's shoulder for balance until my feet woke up. It didn't take too long. I then followed the Doctor and we left the castle and walked through the market. Though before we could get halfway through something happened to the servants. They started shaking and getting stuck on words.

Finally they stopped, and turned to face us. No longer were their eyes a light blue, but now fully black and not as sincere, but perhaps angrier. They came towards us, but this time I'm sure it wasn't to serve us, but to _serve us_.

"Oh, Estelle, we should have never come here," the Doctor whispered as the servants approached us. Their movement wasn't as graceful as it previously was, but now more robotic-like.

"I guess we can only do one thing," I whispered to him. We both looked at each other with a face full of fear that quickly changed to a small smile, which confirmed we were thinking the same thing.

"Run!" We both said at the same time, quite loudly too. We began to quickly swim as fast as we could to the TARDIS, trying to lose the servants. They stayed pretty close behind us the whole time, but not close enough to get us before we reached the TARDIS.

I followed behind the Doctor, though once I stepped into the air shield around the TARDIS I couldn't breath. I started gasping for air-but I had air? It didn't make sense, I looked to the Doctor for and explanation but he just frowned and dropped his head to face the sea floor

"You need to step back into the water," he said, with pity in his voice and sympathy plastered on his face. I did as he said without any hesitation, just to see I was able to breathe fine. Though that wasn't right, it couldn't be right? Right? I'm human, I need air to breathe. I quickly searched my neck for the necklace to find that my neck was bare without any necklace on it.

"I don't understand." I will admit, I was scared. So very scared, more scared than I'd ever been. Though this time I wasn't scared of any aliens, not even he Doctor himself, but rather I was scared of something that I'd known for so long.

Myself.

I was scared of myself. Whatever happened to me, or whatever I was, I was scared of it _me_.

Thoughts were running through my mind, all kinds of possibilities and reasons why this had to be a big dream. For one, I was human. Another, I have cancer, lung cancer, how would this even work? My lungs barely work with air, let alone water. Yet here I was, breathing perfectly fine.

"He put a potion in the drink, you're transforming into a Gyojin. And I can't help you? They're gonna take you Estelle, because you can't get to water fast enough in the TARDIS to live." His voice was sad and full of despair, but slightly muffled since he was facing the floor. What he said hurt, it really did. Did this mean I would live out my life on another planet, underwater, and never see my family, friends or any other human ever again? The thoughts made my heart burn and ache a sad pain. I always thought I was so safe with the Doctor, I guess I was wrong.

Though the news he gave me wasn't even the worst part about what he said, the worst part was that he didn't even look at me, not a single glance. He couldn't tell it to my face, and it hurt me. It hurt on top of what he just said, which was already a mountain of pain. A mountain much larger than any skyscraper in the world. I could feel the tears swell up in my eyes, but since we were in the water no one would be able to tell, no one but me.

"I'm so,_ so_ sorry." I simply shook my head at this.

"Then _do_ something," I whispered to him, I was begging _pleading_ him to help me. The Doctor just walked inside the TARDIS, still not looking at me. He just left me.

"Doctor! Don't you leave me here! Doctor, _please_," I screamed at the blue box, my voice all wobbly since I was crying.

"_Doctor_!" I screamed one last time as the servants came from behind me and dragged me off. I tried to resist it, but their grip was ever so strong. They dragged me through the market, and everyone stared at me; the girl who was throwing a fit as she was being taken off to a dungeon. Well at least that's what I thought, but no, what they had in store for me was much worse.

They threw me into a room that the King was relaxing in. Once he saw me a pleasant smile grew on his face, though I couldn't say the same for myself.

"Thank you my servants, now off you go," the King said as he clicked a button. As he did, the servant's robotic movements changed to graceful and pleasant. Their eyes changed from black to their original light blue and they swam out of the room, leaving me with the king.

"And now for you my love, once you finish your transformation you shall become mine. _All_ mine," he laughed as he circled around me, examining me fully. He stopped in front of me and placed a finger under my chin which he used to raise my head up.

"Oh, smile for your king beautiful, because I'll be the only person you'll be seeing for now on," the King said with a sky smile on his face. I gave him a small fake smile which was adequate enough for him.

"That will work for now."

For about a month I was stuck there as his toy, being there to please him against my will. I believe that maybe over the time I was there that when I fully transformed and grew a tail where my legs used to be, that my heart shrank many sizes as all the life that was in me dried out and cracked.

Often I thought about how I didn't want to be left alone here with theses creatures, I wanted to see the stars with the Doctor, and dance among them as we saved species and awed at the beauty of the stars.

Too bad the stories my mom told me never included this, no, they never warned me that he would leave me stranded on another planet that was hundreds, maybe_ millions_ of light years away from Earth. Though I guess we all have our faults, and mine was trusting him.

**-**  
**Sorry this took a while! I've been really busy, and I wanted to make this chapter awesome. I hope this was worth the wait though! Please favorite this story if you like it, and review it to tell me your thoughts! We've gotten 2 favorites and 6 follows which means _so_ much to me, so thanks!  
Enjoy,**  
**Kylee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took a long time! I was really busy this week, I had camp, I had family come over, and then my internet went a bit whack. :/  
****But everything is good now, so I finally got the chance to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it's worth the wait. I will try to update it tomorrow twice since I didn't update at all this week.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

I was kept inside a dark room, with concrete floors and walls. The damp, cold walls were barren except for the rusted chains that hung off the wall which restrained my small hands from moving. I was restricted into this small room, like a prisoner. I was imprisoned for doing nothing. I was hopeless.

My head rested against the hard concrete wall as I stared at the door that was ahead of me. The tall iron door, that had a window near the top of it, but there were bars that stood vertical in it that blocked most of the light from touching my sun-deprived skin that was probably as pale as a marshmallow by now. Though that was only the least of my worries at this point.

I often thought about the Doctor, about what he was doing. Whether he was exploring far off galaxies with a new, prettier girl while I sat in a cold, dark and damp room, being used as a toy for someone else's amusement; or maybe he was thinking of a way to save me. I always prefered the latter, but whenever I started to believe the latter my mind tried to sink in the dark reality in; because honestly, the truth is that some things have a very large price. This time, I was just drastically unaware of the price.

The light that came through the door was much brighter one day. It was nice though, since it made me feel that much more human. I could actually feel warmth on my skin as the light skipped around and danced on my hands.

The tall iron door made a loud creak that startled me at it's suddenness. I figured it was going to be a guard taking me to feast with the King, the thought made me frown. I rocked my head back so it was against the wall so I could see better. A guard walked through and gazed at me for a moment too long. It was a bit awkward and weird, but I simply brushed it off.

"Just get it over with now, please," I whispered to the guard in a desperate voice. I never realized how much I liked my cell compared to being with the King until it was time to see him. The guard simply nodded at my request and used a key to unlock the chains from my hands. It felt nice to have all the weight lifted off my hands. I felt free again for a moment, until the guard grabbed me and pulled me up. Though the guard wasn't a rough as usual, but more graceful. It was one of the small things that you start to appreciate once all your freedom is ripped away from you; and that it was.

Little did I know that this wasn't going to be a normal day. Instead of taking me to the King, this guard turn the opposite way and guided me to the back exit of the castle.

"What's happening?" I asked the guard. I was slightly scared that maybe the King had other plans for me, like maybe death. My heart was pounding at this point, as the guards only response was one finger pointing up, signaling me to be quiet. I did as he said, hoping that maybe if I was good they would change their mind about killing me, if that's what they had in store for me anyway.

The guard pulled me out the door quickly and shut the door. I was outside of the castle for once. It had been a while since they'd let me out. It felt amazing. The light danced among my now pale skin and brought a delightful warmth among me. My arms stretched in the big open space I was in. I was snapped out of my daydream by a sonic sound. Though this one was familiar. I looked at the guard who had a familiar device in his hand, which he was using on the door. A smile stretched on my face. A big smile that hasn't been seen for a long time.

A sonic screwdriver. He had a sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor!" I cheered quietly, my eyes watering out of extreme happiness. For a moment I forgot about how he left me here for so long all alone, as I was just so happy to see him. He pulled off the silver helmet that he wore upon his head to reveal his stupid face, and his big and even stupider smile. Before I knew it my arms were wrapped around him, and his around me. He pulled back from the hug and gazed into my eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Oh, Estelle," he hummed to me as he used his hand to wipe the tears from my eyes. His voice made me so happy, it's softness and the warmth it brought was something I'd missed and yearned for a long time.

"I thought you left me," I said with a voice filled with despair and a small frown, "_forever_."

"Oh, me, leave you? Never." At this we both flashed a small smile before we heard banging on the door.

"_Run_," the Doctor whispered to me. I did as he said and we swam quickly away from the castle. I didn't even know where we were going, I just hoped that the Doctor did.

The Doctor stopped at an old house that sat in the middle of nowhere. It seemed a bit worn down, the paint chipped and vines growing along the house. Thought right next to the house sat a familiar item. The TARDIS! Never was I happier to see that blue box!

"What are we doing here?" I asked the Doctor once we stopped.

"Well, we need to change you back to a human. Though that will take a day or two, or three. Not really sure actually. Not even sure if it will work, really," the Doctor rambled on about it.

"Doctor," I said to get him to stop. He quickly shut his mouth and stood at attention. "So what do we have to do?"

"I have a potion for you, it's in the house," he said cheerfully, "come on, now," he said as he walked into the house. I followed him into the house to see that the inside wasn't much better than the outside. It didn't really matter though, since it wasn't going to be permanent, I hoped.

"Here ya go," he said handing me a purple drink that had a purple mist coming out of it. I looked at him for permission to drink it, and he nodded. I drank all of the liquid from the cup, trying to ignore the bitter taste.

"Never get a job at a bar, all right?" I joked with him.

"Hey!" He said, placing a hand on his hearts pretending that my comment hurt his feelings. I let out a small laugh at this.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Not at all," the Doctor replied. I rolled my eyes at this and hoped for the best.

"What now?" I asked as I sat down on a couch that was slightly worn.

"Well, you can't go in the TARDIS since you need water, so we'll stay here until you've transformed!"

"If I do," I corrected him.

"Precisely!" He said with a clap of his hands. He turned his back to me and played with some of the trinkets that laid on the table beside him.

"You know, you are the oddest man I've ever met," I said as I gazed at him, shaking my head.

"It's not the first time I've heard that," he said while he examined an object.

"I still don't understand how I can believe and trust you so much, but here I am, trusting you as much as I possibly can," I said a bit hysterically. The Doctor turned around to face me, his face lit up- _glowing_.

"Oh, but you do. You believed in me, and you still do. And you always will," he said as he walked close to me, and placed a hand on my knee as he knelt to my level. I shot him a look of confusion.

"Estelle, you're the girl who believed."

* * *

**  
****I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review telling me your thoughts, I absolutely love hearing your comments. Also, favorite and follow the story if you like it!  
Thanks,  
Kylee**


	9. Chapter 9

I gazed at the Doctor, suddenly thinking about how he left me. I didn't want to think about it, but the dreadful thoughts kept pushing their way through my thoughts.

_Why did he leave me?_

I know in the end he did come back, but why? Why would he just leave me like that. No warning, no reasoning, _nothing_.

"Are you all right Estelle?" The Doctor asked, awakening me from my deep thoughts. A long pause occurred while I tried to make the courage to ask the question.

"Yeah, yeah," I hesitated and didn't ask. The Doctor simply nodded and looked at me weirdly before he turned back to play with the trinkets, taking out his sonic screwdriver every so often to fix them and what not. He seemed so happy in this very moment, it just made it that much harder to ask. I didn't want to ruin his mood or anything.

_Damn my coward self. _

"Doctor," I began and the Doctor turned to face me," why did you leave me?" The Doctor's face turned to a look of sympathy towards me, I didn't really like it. It just made me feel so useless; but maybe I was.

"I didn't have the potion to turn you back. I had to go to an old friend of mine to make me one," he explained to me as he sat next to me on the couch.

"But you could have said something," I whimpered to him, "I thought you were abandoning me or something."

"They were listening, I couldn't tell them." I slightly turned my back to him at this comments, and my hair covered most of my face. He nudged my shoulder lightly to get my attention back towards him.

"I would never abandon you, all right? I would risk my life for yours any day," he said with a small smile.

"No, don't you dare. Your life means so much more than mine." At this comment the Doctor simply shook his head at me, then caressed my face within his right hand.

"Oh Estelle, my sweet, _sweet_ Estelle. Your life is so important, so very important," he said gazing into my hazel eyes with his beautiful green eyes.

"But it's true. I'm not going to live a full life, okay? I know, there's a small chance that I'll live, but come on. I have a terminal illness that not a lot of people survive, and I doubt I'm going to be one of the people who will," I said rather loudly than my normal voice. I didn't even realize that I stood up, but I suppose I was just in the moment.

The Doctor looked hurt. I couldn't really understand why, because he wasn't the one with cancer. He didn't have to live through all the pain and hospital visits I had to. All the tears, the pain, and misery I've gone through. I've never really thought that I'd live a full life, and the idea stopped bothering me the more and more I thought about it. I suppose it just became a normal idea to me. Well, I thought so at least. In this moment the thought kind of hurt, like a deep pain, or burden in my heart that I haven't felt in a while. I didn't understand why it suddenly bothered me.

"Estelle, you are going to live, do you understand me?" He said as he stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders, his tall body towering over me, "I am going to help you, okay? You're going to live on and be magnificent, because that's what you are, _magnificent._" I couldn't help but let out a small smile at the last part. Him and his stupid face, always making everything better, always being _exactly_ what I need.

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door that snapped us out of our little moment.

"Looks like we have visitors," I announced.

"I was hoping they wouldn't have found us so soon. Calculated the time wrong I suppose," he said as he grabbed his coat from the back of a chair.

"No pressure, but usually around this time you have a _really_ good plan." my heart was pounding, and I'm pretty sure it skipped a few beats as I awaited for what I hoped would be the Doctor's genius plan. Even though I was scared as hell, I think I began to like the feeling. The rush was sensational and amazing, yet scary as hell at the same time.

"Oh, I have one. Usually works pretty well too."

"And that is?"

"Run," he said as he grabbed my hand and we swam off through the back door. Good timing too, since their army were finally getting through the door.

"Seize them!" A man chanted, and all the soldiers came charging after us with their sharp and pointy spears.

Suddenly my stomach felt really unsettling, as if I was about to throw up. I stopped running and let out a yelp. The Doctor stopped once he realized I was not following him.

"Estelle what's wrong?" He asked me, obviously quite worried for my health.

"I don't know, but my stomach hurts a lot, like, _a lot."_

"Oh good, maybe the potion is working," he cheered, " or maybe it's gone terribly wrong and you're dying." He said the last part much quieter.

"Doctor!" I yelled at him for being so negative. That's the last thing I needed to hear while I had a tail and was being chased by spears; and quite frankly I did not want to be a kebab at the moment.

"We need to keep going Estelle." I simply nodded, but when I tried to move my tail hurt too much to move it. It felt like a huge boulder that I was too weak to pick up. The Doctor noticed my troubles so he just picked me up and carried me.

"You're gonna be all right, I promise," the Doctor whispered as he continued to run with me in his arms. I nodded and buried my head into his shoulder, trying to ignore the pain occuring to me. It was similar to the pain I felt the night it all started, the day the king poisoned me. I really hoped that the similarities meant that I was becoming human once more.

I opened my eyes and began coughing like crazy. Though once I stopped I realized I was in my bedroom, the same night as I left with the Doctor, but about five minutes after we left. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was awake and seeing things right, but alas nothing changed when I looked again.

_Was it all a dream?_

This idea brought a sad cloud over me. I slowly got out of my bed and placed my feet on the cool flooring.

_One, two, two feet. Well at least I have them still._

If I wasn't so bummed and confused I probably would have done a happy dance on how I was human again. Though maybe it was all a dream, and maybe I never became part Gyojin. I simply sighed at the thought. Sure, maybe it was terrifying, but it was thrilling and so amazing; and in that moment I realized on why I didn't want to die when I traveled with the Doctor, because I had finally found something worth living for.

But of course he'd be the one thing I'd only meet in my dreams.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying the story! Oh, and don't worry this isn't the last chapter. We have a few more to come, but we are reaching the end soon though my friends.**

**As usual, favorite and follow the story if you're liking it, and please leave a review! All of your reviews mean so much to me, they help me grow as a writer and improve the story. Also, all your nice comments make my day so much nicer! Also, in these next few chapters some questions will be answered!**

**Thanks,  
Kylee**


	10. Chapter 10

I gazed out the window into the night sky, the sky which I walked upon in my sleep. The sky that I traveled with the Doctor and visited the most amazing places, I went to a world of trampolines, Sekai, even Rome! I still couldn't completely grasp the thought of it being a dream, it just seemed so, _real._

I watched as the stars twinkled in the dark sky, where I could only imagine the Doctor was dancing upon like the stories said and my dreams showed. In the middle of the sky stood the big and glowing moon. It was a full moon tonight, the moon in all its glory.

That's when I saw it.

In my reflection on the window I wasn't wearing my pajamas, no, I was wearing the clothes I had in my dreams, not what I wore to bed on this night. Plus, the key, the TARDIS key was wrapped around my neck. I threw a little fit of happiness at my discovery. I looked around my room for a clue, for something, _anything_. Just something that would prove the Doctor is real, that those amazing dreams were not in fact dreams, but real. I searched on my dresser, the floor, my bed, for something. I didn't even know what I was looking for.

But on my nightstand, under a book laid a small piece of paper that read:

"_Thought you should spend some time at home for a bit, but don't worry, I'm coming back. Keep an eye out._

_Doctor_"

"Oh, Doctor you are brilliant. You are _so_ brilliant," I said to myself, a big smile stretching upon my face as I re-read the paper multiple times.

"And I have _legs_! Two legs, two feet, ten toes, and _no_ tail." At this I danced around my room a happy dance; rejoicing in the confirmation of the magical life full of impossible things I've found myself in. In these moments I found myself forgetting about all the bad things about my life, nothing was wrong in this moment, but everything was right.

Multiple times that night, I tried to get myself to fall asleep, but I couldn't. My mind was wide awake and filled with curiosity of all the magic to come, and how lucky I was. Maybe my life has some downfalls, but I was blessed with one of the best things you could possibly be blessed with, the Doctor.

The next few days were nice, but incredibly slow. No aliens, no adventures, just boring, regular life. The nice part being my family, it was nice to see them. They were a bit confused by the affection I was giving them, but it didn't stop me. Being away from them for so long, and thinking that I'd never see them again hurt, so naturally I would be so grateful to have them in front of me.

"What's gotten into you lately? These past two days you've been so helpful and sweet, and you've been much more social too," my mom asked one day.

"I'm just grateful to have such amazing people in my life, that's all." My mom was pretty happy with my response, as she pulled me into a big hug that lasted longer than a hug should, but it was nice. Though our hug got interrupted by a familiar sound, a sound that sounded quite like the sound of a car's engine, but not exactly. At this I jumped out of the hug and ran to put on my boots.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"To do, uh,_ stuff_," I said quickly as I exited my house. I didn't really know what to say, in fact what would you say?

_Hey, mom, just gonna jump in a police box and travel through space and time with this man who is 1000 years old._

As if that wouldn't get me sent to an insane asylum or something. Last thing I needed anyway, as my parents already smothered me because of my current condition.

I skipped along the road looking for the TARDIS. It didn't take long for me to see the TARDIS right next to a big oak tree that seperated a house from a playground. I joyfully skipped towards the box and stood before it in glee. I took a big, happy breath before using the key to open the TARDIS.

"Hello alien boy," I greeted the Doctor as I walked up the ramp to the console.

"Oi, don't you know how to make an entrance," he said grumpily. I simply laughed at him.

"What, no hello?" I tried my best to sound offended, but acting never was my best skill.

"No, you ruined that," he said trying to sound stern with his hands crossed. I pouted my face at him. "Okay, hello Estelle," he pulled me into a small hug. When we finally let go of the hug he jumped to the console.

"So, what happened on Sekai?" I asked him, since I seemed to have missed out on a lot.

"Oh, well I exposed who the King really was to the citizens, so they overthrew him. Almost killed him, but I jumped in to stop that. Oh! They have a new King now, nice guy. They actually offered me King, but couldn't do that, oh no. But look, you have legs!"

"I know! No tail. I was pretty excited when I realized," I said as I started to admire my legs, and pose them, showing off. We both shared a small laugh at this.

"Well, where to next? All of time and space." He asked, his face hopeful; but I swear, if you look closely, the universe is reflected in his green eyes. Oh, the Doctor, he's just all the things I never thought were real. He is a man full of impossible things, and it's simply amazing.

"Somewhere awesome." 

* * *

**I hope ya'll didn't believe I was actually going to go with the whole dream thing! Anyway, favorite and follow if you're enjoying the story, and leave a review!**

**Thanks,**  
**Kylee**


	11. Author's Note

Sorry for not posting in a while, I've been super busy lately, and I just got back home from vacation. I will try to get a new chapter up within this week. Sorry for disappearing!


End file.
